System monitoring tools aid in identifying, analyzing, and understanding the state of a system, and diagnosing and solving any problems with the system with regard to resources or performance. Many monitoring tools produce data reports and provide recommendations at individual steps in a system analysis process. Documentation of the system analysis often includes both output from any tools used and text document records of any steps a user took in analyzing and diagnosing system problems.
Text editors may be customized to make text documents easier to read and understand, including the use of, for example, syntax highlighting and automatic completion. Syntax highlighting displays text in different colors and fonts according to a pre-determined, user-customized category of terms, which may include keywords, comments, and variables. Automatic completion editing tools allow a user to type a small amount of text, such as the beginning of a word, and a larger amount of text will automatically be inserted. Automatic completion tools also use a pre-determined database of information to complete words and phrases.